Sweetest Thing
by ashxloren
Summary: Kara remembers how her and boyfriend Kevin Kiley met, on the way to a special surprise from him. Alex Riley/OC


**I only own the OCs**

* * *

"Kevin, are you home?" Kara Bailey asked as she walked into the town house she shared with her boyfriend of 3 years, Kevin Kiley. He was a professional wrestler and worked with the company WWE under the name Alex Riley. She took off her coat and put it on the back of the chair in the kitchen. She put her purse on the table. She picked it up and read it.

* * *

_**Kara,**_

_**Obviously I'm not home. I've planned a special night for the two of us. So follow everything that I tell you to do. Now, the first thing I want you to do is go upstairs to our room and change into the dress that I bought you for tonight. Also, make yourself beautiful, even though you already are.

* * *

**_

Kara went upstairs and walked into the bedroom. She saw the dress that Kevin bought her. It was a dark purple, strapless with a crème colored sash around the waist. She changed and did her make-up and hair. She didn't wear too much make-up. She put on the necklace that Kevin bought her for their 3 year anniversary. She also put on the charm bracelet that Kevin's friends Mike Mizanin, Heath Miller (Heath Slater), Jake Hager (Jack Swagger), Jake's wife Katie, Heath's girlfriend Anna, and her cousin/ Mike's girlfriend Ainsley bought her. Each charm on it was from Mike, Jack, Ainsley, Anna, and Katie. She grabbed her black high heels and put them on. She looked at the note to see what she had to do next.

_**

* * *

...Now since you've changed, there's a limo waiting for you outside. The driver is waiting at the limo for you. So, go down there and get in. He'll take you to wherever I am. But there's a catch, you're going to be blindfolded as soon as you get into the limo. I want the place to be a surprise. Remember that I love you so much. See you soon.**_

_**-Kevin xoxo**_

* * *

She smiled and put her coat on and grabbed her purse. She walked out of the house and saw the limo parked in front of the driveway. She walked down to the limo. The driver opened up the door. He put the blindfold on her and helped her into the limo. He closed the door and walked around and got into the driver's seat. He drove off to where Kevin was. Kara sat in the back remembering how she met Kevin. He basically saved her life.

_**

* * *

FLASHBACK**_

_Kara was late to meeting her cousin Ainsley for lunch. She crossed the crosswalk when she was supposed to. Somebody ran the red light and side swiped her which knocked her down and injured her leg. Kevin saw what happened. She was still in the crosswalk when the light turned green. She was starting get up and a truck didn't notice she was there. Kevin ran out and pushed her out of the way. The truck hit him instead. The truck stopped immediately and the guy got out and called 911 after seeing Kevin. Kara was stunned, she couldn't move. She saw Kevin lying in the road not moving. This guy, that see didn't know, just saved her life and may have just lost his. She heard the guy who drove the truck say that he was still breathing. She took a breath of relief. He was still alive. An unknown woman came up to Kara to see if she was OK. Kara told her that her leg was hurting a lot. The paramedics came and loaded Kevin and Kara into separate ambulances. They got taken to the hospital. Kara got x-rays done and had a cast on her leg because it was broken. She was sitting in the waiting room waiting for her cousin Ainsley to come. Kara was wondering how the guy that saved her was doing. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Ainsley walk in. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped._

"_It's OK. It's just me." Ainsley said and hugged her. "I'm glad that you're OK." Kara noticed that Ainsley's boyfriend Mike Mizanin was here too._

"_Did Mike drive you here?"_

"_Yeah, he also is here because one of his friends/co-workers got hit by a truck." Ainsley said and Kara went wide-eyed._

"_Oh my god..."_

"_What?" Ainsley asked noticing Kara's reaction._

"_It was Mike's friend that pushed me out of the way of that truck." Kara said now realizing it. She's seen pictures of him but hasn't met him yet._

"_Are you sure? I mean Mike's friend might have just gotten hit by truck and didn't push you out of the way. It might be pure coincidence that both of you are here at the same time." Ainsley said._

"_Yeah, you're right." Kara said. "I feel like it's my fault that they guy that saved me is in here injured a lot more than I am." She started to tear up._

"_It's not your fault that the truck that hit him wasn't watching the road. You should be happy that you're alive and that he saved you." Ainsley said._

"_He almost died because of me." Kara said and finally broke down. Jared walked up._

"_Ainsley, I'm going to go check to see who got hit. I'll be right back." Jared said._

"_Alright." Ainsley said focusing her attention back on Kara as Jared walked away._

_**10 MINUTES LATER**_

_Kara was still crying a little. Mike walked back into the waiting room and towards Ainsley. Ainsley saw him and stood up. She walked up to him._

"_So, who was it?"_

"_Kevin. He's unconscious right now so I can't ask what happened. How's Ash?"_

"_She's slowly starting to calm down but still thinks that the truck hit the guy who saved her was her fault." Ainsley said. Ainsley saw Jake and Heath run into the waiting room._

"_How's Kevin?" Jake asked._

"_He's unconscious at the moment though. But as far as I know, Jake, Kevin's doing fine." Mike said. Heath noticed Kara._

"_Who's that?" Heath asked_

"_Jake and Heath, that's Kara, Ainsley's cousin. She's here because she got side swiped by a car and injured her leg."_

"_Oh..." Jake said. A doctor walked in._

"_Who's here for a Mister Kevin Kiley?"_

"_We are." Mike, Heath, and Jake said._

"_We're the closest thing he has to family here." Mike said._

"_OK, well, there are not any serious injuries, just a fractured arm and a few cuts and bruises. He got knocked unconscious from the impact. He should be awake soon but to be safe we're going to keep him overnight for observation."_

"_OK, thank you doctor." Jake said._

"_I've got a question, by chance, do you know what happened?" Mike asked._

"_Well, Mr. Kiley pushed a girl out of the way of the truck but ended up getting hit himself. The girl that he pushed out of the way is sitting over there with a cast on her leg." The doctor said and pointed at Kara._

"_Thank you." Mike said. The doctor walked away. Mike, Heath, and Jake turned and looked at Kara. Ainsley noticed and walked up to them._

"_Why are you all staring at Kara?"_

"_Kevin was the one that pushed Kara out of the way." Mike said._

"_Are you serious?" Ainsley asked. Mike nodded. A nurse walked in._

"_You can see Mr. Kiley now." The nurse said._

"_The guys and I are going to go see him." Mike said. Ainsley nodded._

"_OK." Ainsley said and kissed him. The guys walked away. Ainsley walked back up to Kara. "I guess you were right."_

"_About?" Kara asked._

"_That one of Mike's friends pushed you out of the way." Ainsley said._

"_Are you serious?" Kara asked._

"_Yeah, Mike told me." Ainsley said. Kara looked like she was going to cry again. "He's going to be fine, Kara."_

"_Are you sure?" Kara asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Yes, I'm sure. Mike, Heath, and Jake are going to see him right now." Ainsley said._

"_OK." Kara said. Ainsley felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket to look at it. She had a new text from Mike._

_**Kev is awake. Wants to meet kara. Hes in room 122.**_

"_Who is it?" Kara asked._

"_Mike... Kevin's awake and wants to meet you." Ainsley said. Kara was a little shocked. "Do you want to meet him?"_

"_Yeah." Kara said. Ainsley quickly replied to Mike. Since she was in a wheelchair that the staff put her in, Ainsley pushed her towards the room that Mike had said Kevin was in. They arrived there and Ainsley knocked on the door as they went into the room._

"_We're here." Ainsley said. Ainsley went up to Kevin and hugged him. "How are you feeling?"_

"_OK. In some pain but it's bearable." Kevin replied. Kara couldn't take her eyes off him._

"_Oh my god, he's cute." Kara thought._

"_Now let me properly introduce you all to Ainsley's cousin." Mike said. "Kara," Kara finally took her eyes off of Kevin to look at Mike. "This is Heath Miller, Jake Hager and Kevin Kiley." _

_Kara said hi to all the guys except Kevin. She just smiled at him. "Guys this is Kara Bailey, Ainsley's cousin."_

"_Ainsley." Kara said. "Can you come here for a sec?" Ainsley walked over to Kara._

"_What?"_

"_Can you push me up to Kevin? I want to say thank you." Kara whispered._

"_Are you going to have to courage to talk to him? Cause I can tell you like him." Ainsley whispered._

"_Yes. Can you please?" Kara said. Ainsley pushed her towards Kevin._

"_Kevin, Kara has something to tell you." Ainsley said._

"_I'm hungry, anybody else?" Jake asked obviously trying to get everybody to leave to give some space to the two of them._

"_Yeah I also am." Heath said walking out of the room and Jake followed him._

"_I'm going to make sure they don't do anything stupid. I'll be back." Mike said. "You coming, Ains?" Ainsley followed Mike out of the room._

"_Why do I have a feeling they did that on purpose?" Kevin said._

"_Cause they probably did." Kara said and looked at him._

"_Before you say thank you, I'm going to say you're welcome." Kevin said._

"_But why'd you push me out of the way?" Kara asked._

"_Because, I didn't want to see you hurt." Kevin said. "Don't ask why because I don't know. All I know is that something inside me wanted to make sure you weren't going to be hurt even more than what it looked like you were." _

_Kara smiled. "Thank you." Kara said. "I'm glad that you're OK. Nothing too serious. It makes me feel better knowing that you're OK."_

"_I'm just glad that you're OK." Kevin said which made Kara smile again. "You know, you look prettier when you smile, even though I didn't think that was possible because you're gorgeous." Kara blushed "When we're both better, would you like to go out sometime?"_

"_Sure, sounds fun." Kara smiled._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Kara smiled remembering that he basically saved her life. Kara remembered what happened on their first date.

_**

* * *

FLASHBACK**_

_It was winter in New York and the WWE was there for a few live shows. They had the night off and Kevin decided to take Kara out on their first date. He took her to see a movie, before the movie, he asked her out officially. They were walking through Central Park on their way back to the hotel, holding hands. Kevin had noticed that one of his shoes was untied and bent down to tie it._

"_Hey Kevin." Kara said hiding a snowball behind her back._

"_What?" Kevin said and looked up at her. She threw the snowball at him and ran away laughing. Kevin made a snowball and ran off towards her. They had a 20 minute snowball fight. He finally got close enough to grab her but Kara wasn't paying attention and bumped into Kevin. They both fell onto the ground. Kara was on top of Kevin. They both were laughing then stopped when they realized how they landed. Kevin moved some hair away and they both leaned in to kiss each other. They did and both smiled. "I think we should get back to the hotel and warm-up so you don't catch a cold."_

"_OK." Kara said and got off Kevin. She helped up Kevin. They walked back to the hotel, holding hands, and both had a smile on their face. Mike and Jake were in the lobby and saw them walk in._

"_Guess who's together now." Jake said while texting Katie._

"_Finally, took them long enough" Mike said putting his arm around the shoulders of Ainsley._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

She felt the limo come to a stop. She heard the door open and she was helped out of the limo by the driver. She felt someone put her arm through theirs. They started to lead her somewhere.

"Kevin?"

"Nope."

"Mike?" She said instantly recognizing the voice.

"Yep."

"He's making you do this?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want you to see him until the right moment. He wants this to be special." Mike said.

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell you that." Mike said. She heard a door open and felt Mike bring her inside. "I'm going to take your coat and purse." Mike took off her coat and purse. She put her arm back through Mike's.

"So, why'd you do this?"

"You're like my little sister, Kara. I wanted to do this." Mike said.

"Thanks Mike." Kara said. She started to smell different kinds of flowers. "Why do I smell flowers?"

"You'll see soon enough." Mike said. Kara came to a stop and Mike took his arm away from her. "Close your eyes."

"OK." Kara said. She felt the blindfold come off.

"You can open them." Mike said. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the indoor garden that her family owns. She smiled and looked at Mike.

"Why am I here?"

"Look in front of you and look down." Mike said. She looked in front of her and saw Kevin down on one knee. He took her hands in his.

"Kara, these past 3 years with you have been amazing. You're the most beautiful girl in the world and I love you so much. You're the first thing on my mind in the morning and the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep and then I still dream about you. I can't imagine my life without you being there with me. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Kara Ann Bailey, will you marry me?" Kevin asked as he let go of one of her hands and showed her the ring. Kara was crying with a smile on her face. She saw some flashes go off.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" Kara said. Kevin smiled and put the ring on her finger. He got up and the kissed. Kara heard clapping. She turned around and saw Mike, Jake, Heath, Ainsley, Anna, and Katie. The girls ran up and hugged her.

"Congrats!" Anna, Katie, and Ainsley said.

"Let me see the ring!" Ainsley said. Kara showed it to her. "Oh...my...god! That is gorgeous! Congratulations!" She hugged her again.

"Thank you." Kara said smiling.

"Now Ainsley isn't the only one engaged!" Anna said. Ainsley and Mike were getting married next month.

"I think that we should leave the lovebirds alone." Mike said as him, Heath, and Jake walked out with Anna, Katie and Ainsley behind them. Kara turned around and looked at Kevin. She put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist.

"I love you Kevin Kiley." Kara said.

"I love you too. And thank you for making me the happiest man alive." Kevin said and kissed her.

"You've made me the happiest girl in the world." Kara said.

"Come on, let's go home." Kevin said. He helped put on Kara's coat. They linked arms as soon as Kara grabbed her purse. They walked out of the building.

* * *

**I hope you like this one-shot!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
